


恋爱进行时

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 你认为感情也有所谓的保质期限吗？如果有的话，那么到底是多久呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由一瓶“春药”引起的朋友关系质变，误会，竹马，暗恋，学弟史蒂夫X学长巴基，NC-17，HE
> 
> 文中有人物被性骚扰提及，注意避雷，脑洞和一小部分情节源于恋爱暴君

外面不知何时下起了大雨，刚走出银行的巴基毫无疑问的整个人都变成了落汤鸡，他迅速跑向最近的公交站台。雨水打在建筑物和地面的声音十分响亮，再加上车来车往的声音使得整个地段非常喧嚣，巴基不耐烦地看了看手表，祈祷巴士快点到来。

 

脚步声越来越近，伴随着急促的呼吸声，一个人闯入了他的视野，他一看，是他最好的朋友，“史蒂夫！你怎么在这里？我以为你今天有课要上“。

 

史蒂夫把自己揣在夹克里的素描本拿出来，抖了抖浸了雨水的画纸，一边说着：“嘿，巴基，真巧，你也在这儿。”

 

“这该死的雨下的真不及时。”巴基抱怨着，“你的画没事吧？作业？”

 

“不，不是，今天教授出差去了所以停了课，我和山姆去了史密森尼博物馆，我知道你觉得博物馆很无聊所以只叫了山姆，顺便去周围的公园练习写生。”史蒂夫抬头看向他，笑得灿烂，“他中途有事先走了，于是只有我一个人淋雨了。”

 

“还有我呢，朋克！”巴基瞪了他一眼，小声嘀咕起来，“就算是无聊也会陪你去啊。”

 

这时，巴士到站了，车门打开，人们相继抱怨着雨天，却又不得不淋雨跑向自己的目的地。史蒂夫和巴基上了车。

 

“你刚刚说了什么？”史蒂夫抓了抓自己滴着水的头发，“刚刚太吵了我没听清。”

 

“我说，画淋湿了没关系，我下次再陪你去就好了。”巴基寻了两个座位，拉着史蒂夫坐下，“先去我那里吧，你的棒球帽昨天落在我那儿了，顺便，你已经成落汤鸡了，先去换身衣服，别感冒了，我也要去学校一趟，一起吧。”史蒂夫乖乖地点了点头。

 

史蒂夫是住校的，而因为要照顾到在艾斯兰中学上学的妹妹丽贝卡，巴基的住处离他们的学校远一点，巴基考上诺森德大学之后丽贝卡也跟着一起来到华盛顿这边上中学，兄妹俩就一起在外面租了房子。

 

“贝卡呢？”史蒂夫进门时并没有看到那个活泼的小女孩。

 

“她的朋友生日，她去参加派对了。”巴基随手拿起搭在沙发上的毛巾，擦了擦自己略长的头发，“你先去洗个热水澡吧，别感冒了。”

 

“我已经不是八年前那个弱不禁风的小个子了，巴克。”史蒂夫帮忙把桌子上的披萨盒子丢进了垃圾桶，“你不应该老是这么乱扔东西，要不是贝卡你们可能每天要住在垃圾堆里了“。

 

“谢了，老爹，你的衣服。”巴基从卧室里拿出衣服丢给史蒂夫，史蒂夫摇摇头进了浴室。

 

雨一直没停，未开灯的房间显得格外沉闷，史蒂夫戴上了之前落下的帽子，换好衣服打理好之后他们带上两把伞就出门了。一路上他们聊了聊最近新上映的电影，感觉没过多久就走到了学校，他们在校门口的大树前分开，史蒂夫望着撑着伞离去的巴基的背影，思绪回到了一年前的那个日子，同样是雨下个不停，凝望着心上人背影的那一天。

 

一年前，史蒂夫的母亲因病离世，刚来大学不到一个月的他就匆匆忙忙飞回布鲁克林，巴基也请假陪着史蒂夫回去了一趟。史蒂夫的父亲是一名特警，在他还只有十岁时就殉职了，如今萨拉的辞世更是给了史蒂夫一个沉重的打击。参加完葬礼回到学校时，他们各自撑着伞，站在校门口的树下，史蒂夫对巴基倾诉了自己多年来的感情，他是从什么时候爱上巴基的呢，大概连他自己也不知道，他们从小一起长大，史蒂夫从前只是个不健康的小个子，没有任何朋友，除了母亲和巴基，他一无所有。他生命里的每一丝悸动都是关于巴基的，他爱他。

 

“史蒂夫，你应该好好休息，快回去吧，别做傻事。”他的巴基那时微微皱起眉说道，史蒂夫知道自己被拒绝了，他沉默的点点头，“我知道了“。

 

巴基转身离去，史蒂夫站在原地凝视着他渐行渐远的背影，那层薄纸被捅穿之后，取而代之的是一堵墙，史蒂夫永远也穿不过的墙后来。他们仿佛心照不宣的没有再提起这件事，他们还当着彼此最好的朋友，什么事也没有发生。

 

*

 

“美国甜心，干什么呢来我这儿喝闷酒。”娜塔莎放下了手中的工作，双手支在史蒂夫的对面，摆着一幅准备好听八卦的表情。

 

娜塔莎是史蒂夫的同班同学，也是他大学交到的为数不多的好朋友之一，最近她在这家清吧做调酒师兼职，史蒂夫偶尔会来这里喝两杯。

 

“让我猜猜，又是你那个求而不得的发小？”

 

“娜塔！”史蒂夫没好气地瞪了她一眼，“你就别嘲笑我了。”说完，他像是投降一般放下了手中的酒杯。

 

“我才不是嘲笑你，但是你的委屈全程写在脸上，没有人会让你露出这幅表情，除了你的詹姆斯巴恩斯。”娜塔莎双手交叠在一起，在史蒂夫面前站的笔直，“说吧，你和他到底怎么回事，我听了不少八卦，但是我猜你未曾和别人说过你们之间的事情。”

 

清吧里并不像平常的酒吧那样喧闹，人满为患，驻唱在不远处抱着吉他弹唱“For You To Be Here”，轻柔的歌声让人沉醉。史蒂夫鬼使神差地谈起了他的过往。

 

“我小时候并不像现在这么健康，和别的男孩比起来真是又瘦又弱，再加上我固执的脾气，没有人愿意和我做朋友，我会和他们打架，结果显而易见，几乎每天都是鼻青脸肿的。八岁的时候我遇见了巴基，布鲁克林的小巷子里，他把殴打我的那个男孩踢了两米远。他比我大一岁，碰巧我们都在一所学校，以后也就一直结伴而行，成了朋友。他考进诺森德之后我们分别了一年，我只想跟随他，上天眷顾我。一年之后我也考进了这所学校“说到这里，他嘴角微微扬起，又很快放下弧度，成了一个苦涩的微笑。

 

“可能人们总是会爱上拯救自己于水深火热之中的人吧，于我来说，巴基就是那个人，亲情，友情，爱情，都被他占据了，不会再有别的什么人了。如果一年前没有发生那件事，或许我会说我们之间有那么一点微薄的可能，至少我是同性恋这件事不会让他那么困扰。”史蒂夫接着说了下去。

 

“一年前发生了什么？”娜塔莎听得入迷。

 

“那天我和巴基约好了一起去潮汐湖，他临时被他的导师叫走，布洛克朗姆罗，那个混蛋家伙。我一开始站在教学楼下等他，等了很久还不见他下来，给他发短信打电话也没有回复，觉得不太对劲，于是上楼去找他，结果朗姆洛威胁巴基，并对他做些下流事。”史蒂夫猛地灌了一口酒，他气愤地就好像要把他手中的玻璃杯捏爆，“我赶到的时候巴基的双手被绑了起来，他挣不开，那个流氓脱了他的裤子，我无法想象如果我再晚一步会发生什么“。

 

“然后呢？那个什么流氓导师得到处分了么？”娜塔莎追问道。

 

“只是辞退而已，那些上级简直腐朽至极，这种人就该丢进监狱。”史蒂夫一点也不甘心，他原本想继续帮巴基讨回公道，但是学校为了声誉，为了息事宁人，威胁他们如果把这件事闹大了会将巴基开除学籍。他们什么都做不了，巴基自从那件事之后也不像从前那么开朗了，原本喜欢和姑娘谈笑风生的他如今空窗期也很久了。

 

说完，娜塔莎一直沉默着，史蒂夫提起这些更是不痛快，皱着眉头盯着酒杯发呆。

 

“真是糟糕的经历。所以呢，我猜你的巴基因为这件事对同性恋有了阴影，你觉得你的告白吓着他了，然后你不敢再往前走了，认为只要能在他。身边当朋友陪着他就很满足“娜塔莎的话总是一针见血。

 

史蒂夫点了点头，没有否认，酒杯已经见底了，正当他准备起身告辞时，娜塔莎递给了他一瓶很古怪的酒，“喏，这个给你当今年的生日礼物了。 ”

 

“我的生日还有两个月，还有，这是什么？”史蒂夫转了一圈瓶身，看了看上面的字，不过是一些很普通的酒的成分描述。

 

“贾维斯特制的无害催情剂，你知道那家伙是托尼的男朋友，医学院的，托尼亲身试验，保证满意。”她意味深长地挤了挤眼睛。

 

“什么意思？”

 

娜塔莎夸张地叹了口气，说道：“这都不懂，你应该和巴恩斯试试。”

 

“不可能，这是强迫，我绝对不会对任何人做这种事，尤其是巴基。”

 

“他明明知道你喜欢他，却依然选择留在你身边，没有避开你，这代表着他并不讨厌这个事实。而帮他去解开心结，你也需要一个机会，你们都需要一个机会。“娜塔莎指了指躺在史蒂夫手中的那瓶酒， '这个，不许扔掉，这是礼物'。

 

 晚上十点，史蒂夫走在街头，一些抽着烟纹了纹身的青年们朝着与他相反的方向擦身而过，微醺的他只觉得有点聒噪。回到宿舍淋浴之后倒头就睡，粗心的主人忘了拉好窗帘，城市的灯光透进房间，一个酒瓶立在桌子上投下倒影。

 

TBC

 

文中的Stucky差不多是下图的形象

 

雨天，树下


	2. Chapter 2

下课铃声响起，校园里开始热闹起来。史蒂夫在楼梯口遇到了巴基和山姆。

 

"史蒂夫，我有好东西给你看！"巴基拍了拍自己肩上挎着的包，表情仿佛是得到了什么绝世珍宝一般。

 

"让我猜猜，唱片？"史蒂夫眼角充满了笑意，每一次巴基淘到了自己喜欢的东西都会迫不及待地和史蒂夫分享。

 

"哈，你总是能猜到，小子。今天晚上去你宿舍，把你的留声机拿出来给巴基哥哥玩玩儿。"巴基瘪了瘪嘴。一旁的山姆听着他们的对话不禁挑起了眉，"你们居然还听黑胶？真是两个老古董。"他打趣道。

 

"你懂什么！威尔逊！"巴基摆出一副嫌弃的表情，逗笑了史蒂夫。

 

"好了你们两个打住，今晚七点半等你，巴克，我现在得去趟图书馆还书。"史蒂夫扬了扬手中的一本二战历史书，走之前拍了拍巴基的肩膀，"回见。"

 

"回见，史蒂夫。"

 

巴基下课回到家时，正好丽贝卡也刚回来，小女孩放下书包上来就给了巴基一个熊抱，“欢迎回来，哥哥！”

 

“今天怎么这么高兴，什么好事？你平常看都懒得看我。”巴基笑着摸摸贝卡的头发。

 

“嘻嘻，没什么，高兴罢了。”小姑娘眼神飘向别处，低下头微微脸红了起来，她才不会告诉巴基自己和喜欢的男孩在一起了。

 

“对了，今天自己点外卖哦，我要去史蒂夫那儿一趟。”说着，巴基拿出了新买的唱片，看看这张又看看那张，犹豫着要带哪一张，发现取舍困难后索性不再挑选。

 

“搞得好像你在家我们就不用吃外卖一样，老哥你就该把史蒂夫哥哥拐到这儿来住，这样就不用经常吃外卖了。”丽贝卡双手叉腰白了巴基一眼。

 

“嘿，不准嫌弃我。”

 

巴基一把抄起沙发垫朝她扔去，嘴上抱怨着，但眼中难掩笑意。

 

晚上七点，夕阳被暮色逐渐吞噬，城市高楼陆陆续续的被灯光所点亮。史蒂夫靠在窗边，呆呆地望着街道，有些陈旧的留声机勤勤恳恳地放着音乐。

 

"咚咚咚，咚咚咚"一阵大大咧咧的敲门声把史蒂夫从沉思中拉回到现实，他立马松开了眉头，打开门的一瞬间面对着的是一个挂着笑脸，眼神放着光彩的巴基。

 

"哈，你在放音乐啊，我迫不及待试试我的新宝贝了。"巴基没等史蒂夫招呼就自己进了门，直奔搁置在书桌上的留声机，史蒂夫温柔地笑了笑，刚洗过的金发还带着湿气，干净的T恤衫紧贴住他的上半身，凸显了他的好身材。

 

他走上前去，从专心致志挑选着唱片的巴基手里拿过了那些古董玩意儿，"地下丝绒乐队、大卫·鲍伊、汤姆·威兹、皇后乐队？ "

 

"那些音乐实在是太棒了，如果有时光机的话我一定要去那个年代看看，上帝啊，他们是怎么做到的！"

 

"我们从《The Very Best of The Velvet Underground》开始听吧，有的是时间，你可以慢慢听。"

 

史蒂夫的宿舍空间过于狭小，于是他们靠坐在地毯上，史蒂夫不知从哪里拿出了两罐啤酒，唱针开始转动，音乐响起，巴基爽快地开罐喝了一口。

 

“地下丝绒乐队是什么？”史蒂夫拿起封面看了看。

 

“我喜欢的。”

 

“噢，我知道了，比波普爵士乐。”

 

巴基差点被呛到，“如果你让全世界的每一个人去形容一下地下丝绒乐队，没有人会认为是比波普爵士乐。”[i]

 

“好吧。”史蒂夫不好意思的笑笑，巴基依然跟着节奏晃来晃去。

 

史蒂夫的眼神时不时飘向巴基，他们常常这样聚在一起，有时是史蒂夫作画，有时是巴基听音乐，他们只是待在一起干点什么别人认为很无聊的事情，总是很满足。然后他低下头勾起嘴角，巴基从来不会注意到他的注视，或许只是因为这样看着巴基的人太多了，他从前就一直是布鲁克林最受欢迎的男孩儿。

 

放松的时间过得总是很快，很快他们已经拆了两张唱片了。

 

“咦，啤酒喝完了，你这儿还有吗？”史蒂夫起身换唱片时，巴基晃了晃易拉罐，眼神四处寻找着，想要找点能喝的东西。

 

“没有了，这里没有冰箱所以——”

 

“哈，史蒂夫快拿杯子过来，我们喝这个。”史蒂夫还没来得及说完，巴基就不知从哪儿拿来了一个红酒包装的酒瓶，史蒂夫不记得自己有买过除了啤酒和咖啡以外的饮品，他只是有点疑惑地去拿了两个杯子。

 

他们喝了一会儿，史蒂夫本就不太喜欢红酒的味道，所以只喝了半杯不到，巴基似乎什么酒都来者不拒，一整瓶快被他那个小馋嘴喝完了。

 

按照巴基的意思，史蒂夫起身去换上了皇后乐队的唱片，奇怪的是站起来有点头晕。

 

“史蒂夫……真热啊，我去趟洗手间。”巴基扯开了自己衣领的扣子，露出了白净的肌肤，史蒂夫的视线不小心扫过又迅速抽离，他只觉得自己十分口渴。

 

巴基从洗手间出来时，史蒂夫已经关上窗打开了空调，天色早已完全暗下来，华盛顿又置身于一片灯海之中。巴基坐回地毯上靠着墙，把酒杯中的最后一滴酒倒进了自己口中，一滴汗水从他的鬓角沿着他的轮廓滑过脖颈消失在衬衫里，史蒂夫不合时宜地咽了咽口水。

 

他们没有再说话，彼此似乎都感觉到了空气中弥漫着的不安与躁动的气息，史蒂夫的眼神涣散，心跳越来越快，而他正在试图控制自己的情绪。

 

半晌，巴基颤颤巍巍站起来，“史……史蒂夫……我该回去了，我觉得不太舒服……”说完，他朝门的方向走去，才迈了两步，双腿发软的他一个趔趄顺势摔了下去，史蒂夫试图拉住他，但同样昏昏沉沉的他抱着巴基一起跌倒在地。

 

俩人面对面呆了好一会儿，彼此的呼吸都变得粗重起来，粉红色攀上了史蒂夫的脸颊，他望着身下人令他魂牵梦绕的淡蓝色眼眸，沾着红酒的鲜红嘴唇，情不自禁的吻了上去，在接触到巴基嘴唇的一瞬间，史蒂夫就满足的溢出一声呻吟，巴基此刻只觉得自己脑子里一片浆糊，而他的身下早已有了反应，全身酥麻。

 

空气中都是酒和情欲的味道。不知什么时候，巴基微微张开了嘴唇，史蒂夫舌头一扫而进，滑过他的上颚，而后与巴基的舌头交缠着。右手不安分地伸进巴基的衬衫里，捏住了他粉红色的乳尖，巴基微弱的抗议声被史蒂夫的吻吞没。

 

“你……你在干什么……史蒂夫？”等他们终于停下那个令人窒息的吻，巴基皱着眉，断断续续地说道。他的一语顿时击中了史蒂夫，他猛地意识到了不对劲的所在，是那瓶酒，娜塔莎给他的酒，他自己都忘了这回事。他从巴基身上弹起来，空调的冷风吹过来，离开了热源令巴基打了一个冷颤，他不满地哼了一声，只见史蒂夫转身拿起了自己的手机，“快接电话啊娜塔莎！”他急躁地自言自语道，“什么跟什么啊！操！”

 

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……我好难受……”娜塔莎的电话无人接听，眼前的巴基脸憋得通红，手不停地抚摸着他自己的下身，史蒂夫真的没有一点办法，他在内心与自己的欲望交战，他不希望巴基继续难受，但又不知道巴基是否情愿跟他做，毕竟在一年前巴基拒绝了他的告白。

 

当巴基咬紧嘴唇发出一声喘息时，史蒂夫知道自己再也控制不住了，他不是超人，没有四倍控制力，当自己暗恋的人以这种姿态躺在身下并渴望着性爱时，没有人能克制住自己。他脸色一沉，如猛兽一般再次撬开了巴基的嘴唇，左手捧住巴基的面庞，右手开始套弄他的勃起，两头刺激得巴基身体微微发颤。

 

一阵高潮来临之后巴基的身体已经软的不像话了，他费力地夹紧了双腿，指甲陷进抓住的史蒂夫的胳膊里，留下了几道抓痕，“不要……史蒂夫……别……”他没力气的吐出几个单词。

 

史蒂夫拉开一旁的抽屉，拿出了一瓶凡士林，沾上手指之后向巴基身下的穴口探进，从未和男人交媾过的巴基害怕地躲闪着，“不要……史蒂夫……求你……”

 

“巴基，巴基，我喜欢你。”史蒂夫的手指未因巴基的求饶停下动作，他缓缓地抽插着，身下硬的发痛，“我会让你舒服的，别怕。”

 

当扩张到能进去三指时，史蒂夫将手指抽了出来，取而代之的阴茎在巴基的股间滑动着，然后顶了进去。

 

“啊——”剧痛感让巴基觉得自己的身体仿佛被史蒂夫撕成了两半，他大口的喘息着，身体紧绷，史蒂夫也被夹的说不出话来，于是他低下头轻吻巴基的唇，颈部、喉结、锁骨，然后舔舐着立起来的粉红色小点，他的动作一点点刺激着巴基的神经，注意力逐渐被上半身升起快感所吸引，史蒂夫趁机缓慢地把整个柱身埋进了巴基的身体里，被胀满的后穴让巴基感觉又怪又疼。

 

史蒂夫开始抽动起来，一开始巴基依然感觉疼痛难耐，后来史蒂夫找到了那个秘密的点，他的龟头顶弄到那个地方，巴基的叫声都变了调，快感如电流一般窜过他的全身，让他头皮发麻，忍不住跟着史蒂夫一起律动起来，那个点被反复地摩擦，猛如潮水的快感让巴基快要承受不住，夹紧史蒂夫腰部的双腿开始打颤，后来支撑不住，乏力地松开，落在地毯上用力张开让史蒂夫进入地更深。

 

不知过了多久，巴基的穴口被操弄得又红又肿，在巴基射完第三轮时，史蒂夫终于到了，精液灌满了巴基的后穴，灭顶的快感让巴基的眼角挂上了泪珠。“巴基，很抱歉，我真的很爱你。”这是昏睡过去之前巴基听到的最后一句话，也是史蒂夫留下的最后一句话。

 

_Love of my life can't you see_

_我的挚爱 你难道不明白_

_Bring it back bring it back_

_回来吧 回来吧_

_Don't take it away from me_

_别离我而去_

_Because you don't know_

_因为你不知道_

_What it means to me_

_你对我的意义 **[ii]**_

 

留声机依然放着音乐，巴基迷迷糊糊地听着那令人伤感歌词，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

 

TBC

[i] 这一段对话出自《Good Omens》

[ii] Queen—Love of my life

史蒂乎的单人宿舍大概长这样


	3. Chapter 3

 

巴基醒来时已经是中午了，阳光刺眼得很，他动一动身体想把自己缩进被窝里，身体却像快要散架一般乏力，腰部传来的酸痛感让他瞬间清醒，"史蒂夫！"他大喊了一声，没有回应。衣服被整齐地叠放在床头柜上，身上是干净的，没有黏黏糊糊，他还记得昨晚他们是在地毯上搞起来的。穿好衣服之后，他在一旁的书桌上又发现了一杯牛奶，两块芝士蛋糕，没有字条。

 

等他回到自己的住处时丽贝卡已经去上学了，巴基侧卧在沙发上，陷入了恐慌之中。朗姆洛的骚扰，史蒂夫的告白，巴基的生活从此被弄得没了秩序，而昨晚莫名其妙发生的事让他只想冲到史蒂夫面前给他一拳，为什么会变成这样啊，他脑袋里一团乱麻，恼火的他把沙发上的衣服和靠垫全部扫到了地上，双手抱住膝盖大口地喘着气。

 

身体有些不舒服的他今天直接翘了课，一整天躺在沙发上几度昏昏欲睡，也忘了手机被设成了静音，等丽贝卡回来把他叫醒之后他才发现那五条未接来电，全部来自史蒂夫。

 

“怎么了，哥？你看起来不太好。”丽贝卡放下书包，狐疑的看了看巴基。

 

“我没事，就是有点困。”一边说着，他试图回拨史蒂夫的电话，忙音持续了很久，最后是无人接听，他泄了气似的把手机又丢进沙发里。

 

接下来的两天他都没有再见到史蒂夫，巴基觉得这样也好，否则别提会多尴尬了，毕竟那一晚本身就是个错误，或许等他们都冷静下来之后，一切都能好转。实际上，史蒂夫的喜欢对他来说并不是一个困扰，他不讨厌史蒂夫，这么多年以来他也已经习惯了史蒂夫的陪伴，只是自从经历了朗姆洛的骚扰之后他对史蒂夫的爱慕感到焦虑，这并不是史蒂夫的错，他只是会有种生理上的不适应，在史蒂夫的告白未果之后他们都未曾再次提起，巴基原本以为这件事可以就此翻篇，直到前两天他们莫名其妙滚上了床，巴基心中的那股焦虑感又开始上升，让他无所适从。

 

三天之后，巴基依旧没有史蒂夫的任何消息，而当娜塔莎罗曼诺夫在他上课的教学楼找到他时，他才意识到了事情的不对劲。据娜塔莎所说，她已经整整三天没见到史蒂夫去上课。“到底发生了什么事？你有见到他吗？他不是什么事都会跟你说吗？”漂亮的红发女人给人一种很强的压迫感，她的语调很平静，但是巴基几乎感觉对方快要怒吼了，“他从来不会这样，除非是你们之间发生了什么事才会让他如此反常？所以说，巴恩斯，他到底去哪儿了？这不正常，你最好祈祷他不会出什么事。”

 

担心的不是只有娜塔莎而已，巴基的心里也已经揪成了一团，“我去找他，你让开。”他低吼道，弹开了女人挡在他面前的手。娜塔莎欲言又止，最终还是选择闭上了嘴。

 

巴基飞奔在校道上，顾不得慢慢悠悠行走的学生们，他不小心撞到了一两个人，又忙着道歉再飞速地离开。等站在史蒂夫的宿舍门口时，他努力平复自己的呼吸，也不忘一个劲地敲门，祈祷着里面能有人应门，一分钟过去了，楼道间回响着巴基自己的呼吸声，然后他像是想起了什么一样，在自己的背包里翻了又翻，拿出了一把备用钥匙，“史蒂夫罗杰斯！”急匆匆的打开门，他对着空落落的房间喊了一声，什么回应也没有。

 

然后他又开始不断拨打史蒂夫的手机号码，如他所料的打不通，这个该死的家伙到底去哪儿了，他在心里暗暗责怪道。

 

“您好，我想询问一下史蒂夫罗杰斯的情况，我是他的朋友，他这几天都不在学校，我有点担心。”第二天，巴基特意去了史蒂夫的学院，找到了他的导师，她是一位有些年长的女人，带着黑色的眼镜框，穿着朴素而严实，脸上挂着微微的笑容，看得出是一位有些保守又慈爱的女士。

 

“罗杰斯先生啊，他五天前来找过我，说是他家里出了变故要离开一段时间，之后打算退学，我觉得这太过于突然，想让他考虑清楚再来找我，所以只给他批了休学申请。既然你是他的朋友，请你联系上他之后劝一劝他吧，他是个好孩子，也很优秀，就这样退学太可惜了呢。”女人从抽屉里翻出了史蒂夫的休学申请，把它递给了巴基。

 

史蒂夫撒了谎，他的母亲去世之后他在布鲁克林就已经没有了任何亲人，老房子也一直无人打理基本算是暂时荒废了，哪里来的变故。巴基捏紧了那张写着史蒂夫签名的休学申请，礼貌地离开了教学办公楼。

 

华盛顿的天气开始转凉，街道边的一些树木开始有了黄叶，一阵风吹过，一位女士的鸭舌帽被吹翻在了地上，一旁的男人帮她捡起，拍了拍灰尘，重新扣回她的脑袋上，捧起她的脸颊给了一个亲吻，然后揽住对方的腰，靠在一起慢慢往前走，巴基听见他们谈笑的声音。

 

“咦，奇怪，很久没看见史蒂夫了，周五了你居然没跟他去鬼混。”丽贝卡啃着外卖叫的披萨，口齿不清地说道。

 

“什么叫鬼混，贝卡你跟谁学的？”巴基不满的咕哝道。

 

“你还没回答我的问题呢？史蒂夫去哪儿了？”

 

“他啊，失恋了，躲起来不想见人了。”巴基皱着眉头，和自己面前的披萨较劲。

 

“什么？他喜欢的难道不是——”贝卡停住了脱口而出的称呼，只是挑眉看了看自己的哥哥，"这可真是可惜，我还以为……" 

 

巴基显然没有明白她的意思，"你该不会喜欢史蒂夫吧……贝卡？"

 

"噗——"贝卡差点把嘴里的披萨吐出来，"哥，无论你脑子里在想什么，快点停下。"

 

"是还是不是？"巴基竟然没来由地心里紧张了起来。

 

"打住打住，哥，我有男朋友了。"她傻兮兮地咧嘴笑了起来，"你可不准找麻烦哦。"

 

"是哪个小兔崽子抢走了我的妹妹？我现在就去揍那家伙一顿！"巴基假装严肃，把小姑娘可逗笑了，脸蛋不好意思地红了。

 

巴基坚持每天都跑去史蒂夫的宿舍看看他有没有回来，整整一周他每天要过来三次，随着时间越来越久，他内心越发的不安，每天的情绪都异常低落。今天已经是第三趟了，早晨和中午他各来了一趟，房间里依然没有人来过的痕迹，之前他们拆开的唱片包装还随意散落在柜子上，巴基走过去，把它们收拾好，然后关了灯，锁好门，下楼离开。

 

*

 

“死基佬，这次你逃不掉了。”一串殴打的声音从转角的小巷子里传来，可以分辨得出有棍棒打在人的身体上的声音，被打的人发出一阵惨叫声，他觉得那个声音如此熟悉，再靠近一点，他看见两个高大的黑发男人挡住了蜷缩在地上的受害者的脸，白色衬衫已经被血迹沾染一大片，其中一个男人从袖子里抽出手枪，蹲下身来，将枪口缓缓抵在那人的太阳穴，这时巴基看清了脸，金发，蓝眼……

 

“住手！”巴基被噩梦惊醒，清晨七点，他松开紧抓住被单的手指，抹了一把额头上的冷汗，以最快的速度起了床。

 

死死抓住手机的指间泛白，手机屏幕上显示着拨号界面，里面简单的输入了三个数字“911”，巴基站在史蒂夫的宿舍门口，有些颤抖的打开了门。史蒂夫正蹲在地上收拾东西，他仿佛被突如其来的巴基吓到了。

 

“巴基？”史蒂夫呆呆地望着他，停下了手上的事情。

 

手机咚的一声掉在了地上，巴基的眼眶开始泛红，消失了快两周不见的人此刻好好的站在自己面前，“你这个混蛋……罗杰斯，你这些天都去哪里了？”他几乎是哽咽的说道。

 

“我回了布鲁克林一趟。”

 

眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出，“你骗人，我问了你的导师，你说你家里出了变故，还要退学，你在布鲁克林明明都没有家人了，哪里来的什么变故，你连我都要骗吗？”

 

史蒂夫被巴基的样子吓坏了，他赶忙上前想去抱抱他，手停在巴基身旁又犹豫着，他不知道巴基是否还愿意被他拥抱，还没等他做出决定，巴基自己便一头栽进了史蒂夫的胸膛里，双手死死的环住史蒂夫的身体，“你知道我有多担心你吗，混蛋，没有人能联系上你，你又不接我的电话，你为什么要这么折磨我……混蛋……”

 

“巴基，巴克，对不起，我……”他立马拥紧了对方，感受到巴基强烈的委屈让他的心也揪了起来，“我没有骗你，我真的去了布鲁克林，嘿，巴基，没事了，我回来了，抱歉让你担心了。”

 

他们就这样拥抱了一会儿，史蒂夫的衬衣被巴基的眼泪浸湿了一片，他轻轻地抚摸着他的背，帮助他从激动地情绪中抽出身来。直到巴基发泄完了，强打着精神怔怔的盯着史蒂夫看，“真的是你吗？你回来了，回来就好，混蛋你可算回来了……”

 

史蒂夫给巴基泡了一杯他最爱喝的热可可，依然还有些发愣的巴基静静的靠坐在地毯上，看着史蒂夫忙活着，直到对方坐下来将热乎乎的杯子递到他手中，他喝着热可可，眼神示意史蒂夫解释他这失踪的近两周。

 

“我……走之前跟你打了电话，你没接。”

 

“嗯哼，我睡着了，手机调了静音，再回拨过去就再也打不通了。”

 

“我以为你不想再见到我了……那天发生的事是我的责任，我很抱歉强迫了你……我回去把老家打理了一下，太久没人住了，整理了很久，我的手机落在机场了，后来换了新卡，号码也都丢失了。”史蒂夫挠挠头。

 

“退学是怎么回事？”

 

“我打算回布鲁克林了，巴基，我不想再困扰你，待在你身边的每一分钟我都难以克制自己想要接近你，触碰你，把我的爱全部给你，我……我太喜欢你了，巴基，我知道这会让你不舒服，所以我决定回纽约，我不想……不想让你不舒服，我来到这所学校是因为你，现在我没有理由再待下去了。”

 

史蒂夫的话在巴基的脑袋里回响，他看着手里冒着热气的热可可，沉默了一会儿。直到史蒂夫觉得到自己说的话或许不妥，刚打算道歉，巴基却先一步开口说话：“史蒂夫，你没有让我不舒服，你是特别的，我不会容许别人对我那么做，但你是特别的，我希望你能在我身边……我知道我这样说很自私，但是史蒂夫，我不能忍受你的离开。”他对上那双蓝眼睛惊讶的视线。

 

“巴基……”

 

感情也有所谓的保质期限吗？如果有的话，那么到底是多久呢？史蒂夫觉得他对巴基的感情，保质期一定是到时光的尽头，巴基只需要一个饱含感情的真挚眼神，他望向他时，史蒂夫内心的一切防线都溃不成军，所有利用距离和时间淡化感情的想法都燃成了灰烬，他不能，他对巴基的爱永远也不会消逝。

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

“你没有遇到什么危险吧？”巴基还是有些担心的问道。

 

“我？我能遇上什么危险？当然没有，怎么了吗？”

 

“没有就好，没什么。”他捡起了自己掉在一旁的手机，迅速放回口袋里，史蒂夫有些不明所以。

 

他接过巴基喝完热可可的杯子，又一次开口道歉：“那天，是因为那瓶酒，别人给我的，我忘了处理，真的很抱歉，巴基，我保证以后不会发生这种事了。”

 

“史蒂夫——”

 

“谢谢你，巴基，你放心，我不会……我会好好克制自己的感情的，不会让你困扰，也不会再一声不吭的离开让你担心。”他低下头，看上去好像要把自己缩成一团，这让巴基想过去抱抱他，于是他也这么做了。

 

“巴基……”他因为这个意料之外的拥抱微微惊讶的愣在了原地，又赶忙一把抱紧，生怕巴基反悔。

 

“不用再说道歉了，傻瓜。”他吸了吸鼻子。

 

夜晚，史蒂夫去找了娜塔莎，想必过了这么长时间之后她也担心他。

 

“你这臭小子，招呼都不打一声就玩失踪，我该怎么收拾你呢，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎嘴上说着狠话，脸上的表情却很是欣慰。

 

“娜塔。”史蒂夫无奈的摇摇头， “说起来要怪你的那瓶酒，要不然我也不会离开了，你休想收拾我。”

 

“什么？你真的给巴恩斯喝了？我本来没指望你这么开窍呢。”娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛，“这么说你拿下了？你们在一起了？”

 

“没有，只是我忘了那瓶酒的存在了，上次和巴基一起不小心喝掉了，然后就……”说到这里，史蒂夫的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“我本打算回布鲁克林了，不想让他尴尬，但他今天早上告诉我他不想我走，他——”

 

“他说他希望你留在他身边，并且他担心你担心的要死，每天不知道跑了多少趟你的宿舍。”娜塔莎打断了他，翻了个白眼，“你真的觉得他对你没感觉吗？听我的，跟他提你要追求他。”

 

“我怕是疯了才会再听你的建议，娜塔莎。”

 

“走着瞧，美国甜心。”娜塔莎拍了拍史蒂夫英俊的脸蛋。

 

下午四点，史蒂夫上完了今天最后一节课，把东西放回去之后和巴基一起去了超市采购，他在后面推着购物车，巴基在前面选着东西。

 

“我想再去买点番茄酱。”

 

“在那边，过去吧。”

 

回到巴基家，他们就着新买的食材，史蒂夫开始准备晚餐，巴基在一旁打下手，他不怎么懂做饭，所以只是史蒂夫需要什么他就拿给他，要不是丽贝卡想要吃史蒂夫做的大餐，他是一点也不想进厨房。

 

鸡蛋在锅里发出滋滋的声响，史蒂夫表情认真，几滴汗珠布上他的额头，巴基一会儿看看锅里，一会儿看看史蒂夫，突然这一切让他觉得充满安全感，史蒂夫消失的这段时间，他的心好像腾空一样，随时都会不小心掉下来碎掉，而现在，他的心安稳的被放在了心房，砰砰直跳。

 

史蒂夫将煎好的鸡蛋放进碗里，烧水开始煮意面，转过头恰好对上了巴基投过来的视线。他擦了擦手，慢慢靠近他。

 

“巴基……我想……我想问你一个事情。”

 

“什么？”看着走近的史蒂夫，巴基不否认他有点屏住呼吸了。

 

“你愿不愿意和我试试，我的意思是……我想追你，巴基，这次你能给我一个机会吗？”他真诚的蓝眼睛总是让巴基难以拒绝，但巴基不确定，如果他不答应，史蒂夫又会再一次消失吗？

 

“我不知道，史蒂夫，我都不知道我总是在害怕或者焦虑什么。”他咽了咽口水，“但是我想……我想……我们可以试试……只不过我可能需要一点时间来适应……你知道我……我已经很久没有和别人进入一段感情了。”他有些紧张地低下了头。

 

“我明白，巴基。”史蒂夫帮巴基把散在脸庞的发丝别过耳朵后，他沉默了几秒，像是有事犹豫要不要说出口。“那……我们能从一个吻开始吗？”他有些害羞的笑了笑，红了耳尖。

 

巴基用行动回答他，他缓缓向史蒂夫贴近，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微张，距离越来越近，只要史蒂夫一低头，他们的双唇就能贴上去。

 

一阵悉悉索索的开门声响起，俩人像受惊的小鹿一样迅速别开了头，史蒂夫装作什么都没发生一样对着锅倒弄食材，巴基则是去了冰箱前装作在找东西的样子。

 

丽贝卡闻到厨房的香味，她从厨房外探进了头，“史蒂夫哥哥！”女孩笑弯了眼角，史蒂夫回以微笑，耳尖的红色还未完全褪去。

 

尽管那个未完成的吻意外的被打断，但史蒂夫依然觉得今天是他人生中最幸运的一天。他在巴基家待到很晚，在用完晚餐之后他们一起收拾了厨房，然后他们还打了游戏。

 

“明天晚上一起去看电影？”离开的时候，史蒂夫有点忐忑的开口。

 

“当然可以。”巴基倚靠着门框，室内的暖光透过门缝打在站在阴影中的史蒂夫脸上，显得男人格外英俊。

 

“晚上七点，学校门口等你。”史蒂夫点点头。

 

“嗯，晚安，史蒂夫。”

 

“晚安，巴基。”

 

史蒂夫缓缓走下楼，巴基依然留着门缝望着他离开，直到连背影都消失，他才合上了门。

 

回去之后，史蒂夫在网上预订了两张电影票，睡觉之前他拿起画本勾勒了几笔，不一会儿巴基的轮廓便清晰的跃然纸上。

 

*

 

晚上六点五十分，史蒂夫穿着娜塔莎帮忙选好的贴身白色衬衫加上黑色西裤，把一只玫瑰花拿在手里背在身后出现在了巴基的楼下，五分钟之后，巴基下来了，他的长发被扎了起来，当史蒂夫拿出玫瑰时他有些腼腆的笑了起来。

 

“你想吃爆米花吗？可乐？”在电影院的商店前，史蒂夫看着一排食物问道。

 

“不用啦，我不太想吃东西，你想吃吗？”

 

“也不太想。”史蒂夫摸摸头笑了笑。

 

他们手牵着手走进了放映厅，史蒂夫选的电影是《午夜巴黎》，电影开头三分多钟的空境让两人不禁感叹巴黎的美丽。

 

巴黎永远没个完，每个在巴黎住过的人的回忆与其他人的都不相同，我们总会回到那里，不管我们是什么人，她怎么变，也不管你到达那儿有多困难或者多容易，巴黎永远是值得你去的，不管你带给了她什么，你总会得到回报。[i]

 

“巴黎很美。”巴基说。

 

“你想去吗？”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手。

 

“或许等你毕业，我们可以去一趟毕业旅行？”

 

“真的吗，那太好了！”

 

“嗯，到时候你可以去卢浮宫，任何你想去的博物馆。”

 

俩人静静靠在一起，时不时聊起一些无聊的课堂和老师，聊起向往的巴黎，电影里出现的大文豪……

 

电影中的巴黎下起了微微细雨，男主角和那个唱片店的女孩漫步在夜晚巴黎的街头。电影的片尾开始滚动演职人员的名字，巴基和史蒂夫相视一笑，他们靠近，接吻，一切都自然而然。

 

“这真是……”

 

“棒极了。”巴基把话接过来，又笑了起来。

 

TBC

 

[i] 出自海明威《流动的盛宴》


	5. Chapter 5

巴基站在教室外，时不时往窗户里瞄几眼，又看看手表，十一点五十分，史蒂夫还在教室里进行他的期末考试，他们约好一会儿要去公园转两圈，然后他们打算去娜塔莎的清吧里喝一杯来放松一下。说来时间也过得挺快，从他和史蒂夫第一个正式的吻开始他们已经在一起半个多月了，这半个多月里他们待在一起的时间更多了，史蒂夫甚至还给巴基准备了两次浪漫的烛光晚餐，真是个有些老派的家伙，巴基虽然有时候会觉得别扭，但大多数时间里，他和史蒂夫在一起都很快乐，他原本不知道快乐可以来的这么轻而易举，阴霾的日子是占大多数的，不过有史蒂夫在，他似乎总能让巴基感到安心，于是坏情绪的时间似乎被这个阳光男人吹走了。

 

“嘿，巴基，我们可以走啦！你在想什么呢，想的这么入迷？”下课铃声响起的第一声，史蒂夫就迫不及待冲出了教室，两只笔还没来得及塞进书包。

 

“没什么，走吧。”巴基摇摇头，眯着眼睛笑了笑，然后拉着史蒂夫的手向前走。

 

“你还带上你的素描本了？”

 

“当然了，你知道我不可能错过这个机会。”

 

“什么机会？”

 

“画你。”说完，一个大大的微笑出现在史蒂夫的脸上。

 

“哈，公园那么多静物你画我干什么，还没画够吗？”巴基试图压下自己要扬起的嘴角。

 

“不够，我太喜欢你了，巴基。”

 

“油嘴滑舌。”巴基微微低下头，悄悄捂住了自己泛红的耳尖。

 

天气好的时候公园里总会有出门野餐的大家庭，通常会有一两个调皮好动的孩子在周围小打小闹，家长们在准备食物，时不时看看孩子们有没有跑远。

 

巴基和史蒂夫坐在离人群较远的地方，树阴下，巴基坐在史蒂夫的对面，玩会儿手机，有时飞过来一两只鸽子，巴基会靠近去观察它们，当伸手去摸的时候，它们又飞走了。史蒂夫恨不得画下巴基的每一个神态。

 

公园离清吧并不远，等到最后一片火烧云都散尽，浅浅的月亮开始明亮起来，他们才一起离开公园，路灯亮起，俩人的影子被拉得长长的，靠得很近。

 

清吧本不像酒吧那么热闹，不过今天似乎是有什么活动，以前经常唱民谣的驻唱今天唱起了热歌。

 

“男孩！”娜塔莎热情地端上了两杯调好的鸡尾酒“今天我请。”

 

“你们这里今天有活动？”史蒂夫看了看那边的人群。

 

“小活动，喝酒赢礼品，红酒和玩偶。”

 

“什么玩偶？”巴基好奇地问。

 

“迪士尼的一些角色，什么白雪公主，小美人鱼，小孩子的玩意儿。只不过很多人想赢那些限量款红酒罢了，没人对玩偶感兴趣。”

 

“史蒂夫你不是喜欢小美人鱼吗？我们去看看吧。”巴基用手肘推了推一旁的史蒂夫。

 

“噗——”娜塔莎突然大笑，“一米八的壮汉居然喜欢迪士尼公主，我指着拿这个笑话你了，史蒂夫。”

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫双手捂住了自己的脸。

 

“有什么好笑的？别让他难堪了，娜塔莎。”

 

“鸳鸯鸟们，你们快去赢玩偶吧，哈哈笑死我了。”

 

巴基似乎很来劲，他拉着史蒂夫钻进了人群，未来得及放下酒杯的史蒂夫差点被呛到。一群人围在一个酒桌旁边，两边各坐了人，似乎在拼酒。

 

“喝酒比赛而已，看我的，史蒂夫。”

 

“巴基！我不……”史蒂夫话还没说完，巴基就上了酒桌，他想把巴基拽出来说他不需要什么玩偶，但巴基已经加入游戏了。

 

巴基喝了两轮，有两个对手喝不过他直接弃了权。史蒂夫在一旁皱着眉，在巴基可能会喝吐之前一把把他拽了出来，手里拿着小美人鱼玩偶的巴基咯咯地笑着把东西往史蒂夫怀里塞，史蒂夫顾不得他胡闹把他背着回到了自己的住处。

 

“史蒂夫，这个玩偶……你最喜欢的小美人鱼……”

 

史蒂夫没有回应他，帮他脱了鞋袜和衣裤，又打来一盆水帮他擦身子。“别胡闹了，睡吧，巴基，明天还要上课。”

 

华盛顿的夜生活其实才刚刚开始，这座有活力的城市灯火通明，巴基乖乖的趴在床上，脑袋扭向一边，一抬眼就能看见窗外，暖色的灯光总是让他想到史蒂夫。

 

“史蒂夫……”他迷迷糊糊望着那个正在把被子往地毯上搬的男人。

 

“怎么了？巴基？哪里不舒服吗？”

 

然后他找到了他的嘴唇，用力地压了上去。他揪着史蒂夫的衣服，像是想要把它打开，但是又找不着扣子。舌头探进口腔，让史蒂夫有些措手不及，巴基依然垂着眼帘和他接吻，他的心跳快得不像话，欲望一下就升起了，两人的呼吸越来越急促，直到意识到巴基放在自己裤头上的手，他才猛地回过神来。

 

“嘿……巴基……停下别胡闹……”

 

“小美人鱼……史蒂夫……”

 

“你喝醉了，巴基！”在牛仔裤的拉链被拉开时他被吓得一把推开了怀里的人，本就重心不稳的巴基一下子重重摔在了床上，有些委屈的揉了揉自己的头。

 

“哦，天呐，巴基，对不起，哪里摔疼了吗？”

 

被问的人不说话，只是没头没脑地又抱住了他。

 

“巴基，你根本不知道自己在做什么，同样的错我不会再犯第二次的。”他抓住了巴基胡乱摸的手，“等你准备好了我们再更进一步好吗？我知道你还在适应我们的关系，我也明白这对你来说并不容易。”

 

“我……我没……没喝醉，史蒂夫。”

 

“醉酒的人从来都说自己没醉。”他将巴基垂下的一缕棕发别过耳后，轻轻地亲吻了他的额头，“Good night，my love.”

 

早晨第一缕阳光照进房间时巴基就醒了，宿醉让他头痛炸裂，在发现自己光着身子时他瞬间睁开眼睛坐了起来，环顾四周却发现是熟悉的房间，蜷缩在地毯上盖着被子的人探出了半个金发脑袋，均匀地呼吸着，还在睡眠中，巴基紧绷的嘴角放松下来，变成了一个浅浅的微笑，他想起了那个金发男人昨晚说的最后一句晚安。

 

带着一颗宿醉的脑袋去上课并不是什么容易事，当巴基下课后头昏脑胀的打开自己的手机邮箱时，发现了一封来自海利克斯工作室的邮件，他想起来那是他两个月前申请的实习工作，是一家洛杉矶的摄影工作室，他被成功录用了，再过两个月他就能够去实习了，丽贝卡一个月后也会参加升学考试，然后她会回布鲁克林过暑假，等着成绩出来然后去申请大学，他们会退掉现在租住的房子，巴基也会离开华盛顿。不过巴基打算暂时不去想这件事，关掉邮箱后他给史蒂夫发了信息，他们会一起度过周末时光。未来总是无法预测的，活在当下或许是个不错的选择。

 

 _[_ _周末想去哪里?]_

_[_ _去坐过山车怎么样?]_

_[_ _游乐园？好吧，如果你喜欢的话。]_

_[_ _对了……巴基，那个小美人鱼玩偶，谢谢你，我喜欢她。]_

_[_ _别说了，丢人，我喝醉的样子一定特别傻！]_

_[_ _没有，你很可爱，巴基，你所有的样子我都爱。]_

 

TBC


End file.
